[unreadable] Louisiana State University is the flagship institution of the state of Louisiana and has been designated a Research Extensive University by the Carnegie Foundation. The University has basic science and clinical research programs integrated across all its major research fields. Since 1999, LSU has invested over $29M into strengthening its animal research capabilities through construction of new facilities, purchase of new equipment, and new faculty hires. Structural aging of the animal facility threatens the ability of LSU to continue to provide PHS-funded scientists with this important and necessary component of the research infrastructure. PHS-funded research at LSU continues to increase, placing additional strain on the animal facility. This application is for support to renovate key structural components of the "Life Sciences" animal facility, one of two centrally administered vivaria. Specifically, funding is requested to: 1) replace obsolete and nonsanitizable animal room ceiling tiles; 2) replace obsolete animal room lighting with modern, sealed lighting; 3) remove an obsolete cage accessory storage system to generate an additional animal room; 4) install an environmental monitoring system to accurately measure environmental parameters in the animal rooms; 5) install a security system to protect research animals and studies; and 6) purchase two laminar flow animal waste management stations to prevent occupational exposure to animal allergens. These improvements will return the vivarium to a functionally optimal condition, thereby allowing full utilization of the scientific capabilities of PHS-funded and other researchers; facilitate continuing efforts to recruit additional PHS-funded faculty; and maintain full compliance with federal (PHS) and private (AAALAC) standards of animal care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]